


Fricked in the Booty

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Red interrogate Green about his latest hook-up at the Unova World Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fricked in the Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "What if Cheren fricked Green in the booty" so I decided to show the aftermath X:

"So, you and that Gym Leader, huh Greeny?" Blue asked, standing on her tip-toes to try and scout him out. "I don’t see him, where —"

"There, tie and clipboard guy," Red said.

"Wow, he looks pathetic," Blue observed. "So did he top then?"

"I hate you both," Green declared.

"What kinda Gym does he lead?" Blue asked. "Is it Psychic or Grass?"

"I really fucking hate you both."

Red checked the World Tournament Guide. “Normal. Apparently it’s usually a first badge Gym.” He glanced up and met Green’s eyes. “Like Brock.”

"Ooooooooh," Blue laughed.

"You’re both such fucking tools!" Green snarled. He stood up and storming away.

"It was worth coming to this tournament just for that, come on," Blue smirked.

Red smirked back and nodded.


End file.
